


A Toast In Lavender Town

by darkhedgeknight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Pokemon - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhedgeknight/pseuds/darkhedgeknight
Summary: A quick flash fiction piece featuring Deacon visiting Lavender Town to visit an old friend. It escalates with a fight from Team Rocket and a visit to Lavender Tower. It was an entry for Pokecharm's Let's Go flash fiction contest.Deacon is an original character based on WWE's Luke Gallows and his character S/Tex Ferguson - it is also an homage to the Freakin' Deacon, which Gallows wrestled as. I may write more fics with Deacon and Joy.





	A Toast In Lavender Town

“Lavender Town, it’s been awhile,’ Deacon said in his drawl as he briefly touched the welcome sign.

The six-foot man stroked his goatee began walking along the streets, tipping his sunglasses and using two fingers to flash the hello sign at the townsfolk. He stepped past a couple at a cafe, who stopped their meal and stared at his sky blue bandana, which matched his spandex, fanny pack, cowboy boots and dark blue Restaurant Le Yeah jacket.

Deacon flashed a smile at Officer Jenny and her Growlithe as he turned the corner and stared at at the Lavender Town Pokemon Center. He quickly shimmied through the door before a yellow blur flew past him.

“Watch it!” shouted a youthful voice from the back of the Pokemon Center, causing Deacon to hold up his arms. He stared as two Pokemon trainers approached him as a Pikachu settled on the smaller trainer’s shoulder and smiled at Deacon.

Deacon smiled at the Pikachu before the trainer stepped up to him. “You interrupted Sparky’s reps. He needs to make 20 consecutive laps to get his workout in. We have to be ready for the Pokemon League”

The two trainers walked out of the door, muttering about the man’s clothes. Deacon shook his head as he approached the counter. He placed his two Pokeballs on the counter and turned to Cubone sitting inches away from him. “Kids today, they don’t know how to relax, thinking they need to be ready for the Pokemon League Championship. There’s plenty of time for that.”

The Cubone moved close to Deacon, who heard an angelic voice say from over the counter. “Well, well, what do we have here?”

Deacon crossed his arms as Nurse Joy appeared from the back, her strawberry-colored hair tied in pigtails. Joy smoothed the folds of her uniform as she approached Deacon, then glanced at the Cubone. “Is he bothering you?” she asked, pointing to Deacon.

“Really now Joy, I was just telling the fella how kids today are too stressed about training,” Deacon answered. “When we were younger, we would train in Kanto, then go to Johto to learn about dark types, then to Unova to train in the Dragon Village. You call up the Pokemon League and they direct you to the nearest conference.” 

“Trainers are different today,” Joy said as she embraced Deacon, then placed his Pokeballs into a tray and into the machine.

A second Nurse Joy came from the back and smiled at Deacon. “I got it from here Joy Two Badd.”

Deacon chuckled at the nickname of his old friend, who blushed and led him to her office and handed him a glass. “Times have changed Deacon, but it is good to see you again.”

Deacon watched Joy reach into her drawl and reveal a bottle of Cinnabar Firewhiskey. She quietly poured him the liquor and handed it to him. “Neat, just how you like it. I’m glad you were able to make it.”

Deacon smiled as Joy poured her drink. “You know me darlin’, I’m alway happy to visit an old friend.” After the two gently smacked their glasses together. “You were really excited in your phone call.”

Joy Two Badd reached under her desk and unveiled a container with a blue and white egg inside of it. “A couple of trainers brought this to the Pokemon Center the other day,” Joy explained as she handed it to Deacon. “They didn’t want to keep it. I think it is a Dratini, but I can’t be sure until it hatches.” 

“A Dratini, that would be something especially if it evolves into a Dragonite,” Deacon said. “The last time I saw a Dragonite, it was Lance’s and it smacked Punky pretty good.”

Joy nodded as she finished her glass. “There’s something else you should know Deacon. I’m not the only one who knows the egg is here. The trainers told me Team Rocket followed them out of the tower. Those trainers you met downstairs said they encountered some grunts who asked them about the egg and the Pokemon Center.”

Deacon finished his whiskey and tipped his sunglasses. “So you need me here to protect the egg?”

Joy laughed as she poured herself another shot. “Need you? Come now Deacon, we both know I can handle myself against Team Rocket, but I know how you cannot resist a fight with the Rockets. She offered Deacon another shot while he shook his head.

“Maybe in a little bit,” he said as he stretched his arms. “I need to set up for bed. I’ll bring Hoots and Punky out for a glass as well.”

“That sounds fine, maybe we can visit the Pokemon Tower later,” she said.

Deacon tipped his glasses to Joy once again before he walked out of the office and entered one of the bedrooms. As he unpacked his bedroll, he tossed a Pokeball onto the mattress and watched as his Noctowl wearing a red and blue bandana appeared.”

“Well Hoots, we’re back in Lavender Town,” Deacon said. “I’m sure Joy can find a fermented berry for you.”

The Noctowl spread his wings and nuzzled Deacon’s cheek. Deacon reached into his fanny pack and brought out another Pokeball before he noticed Hoots staring out the window.

“Well boy, do you see something out there?” he asked. “Maybe a critter.” Deacon stood next to Hoots when he noticed two figures in black suits at the window. As he found the large R on their chests, two Fearow emerged from Pokeballs and flapped their wings in their direction.

Deacon and Noctowl jumped back as the window shattered, covering them in tiny glass shards. They raced downstairs to find Joy Two Badd holding the egg and standing alongside her Gengar, Bernard. They watched as two Team Rocket grunts entered the Pokemon Center with Rattatas. Joy commanded Bernard to use Dark Pulse, which hit the Rattata and the grunts. Deacon yelled for Hoots to use Air Slash, which sent the rat Pokemon and their masters to the wall. He tossed out another Pokeball containing his Incineroar, Punky. The cat Pokemon, who wore the same bandana as Hoots, stretched his arms and glanced at his master, who commanded it to unleash a Heat Wave attack.

As the attack finished, the other Nurse appeared and commanded her Haunter to use Shadow Ball to cover the room in darkness. “Take it and go!” the Nurse commanded before Joy and Deacon ran past the guards through the Pokemon Center entrance.

As the two friends ran out the door, they placed the Pokemon back in their Pokeballs and moved past an incoming wave of officers and firemen. Joy motioned to the Pokemon Tower. “We can go in there,” she said, leading him and the Pokemon to the building.

They barged through the door, startling the people in the lobby. The man at the front desk noticed Joy and said,” Joy Two Badd, I figured you’d come here.”

Joy stepped up to the counter and asked,” Did you find the grave?”

The clerk nodded and motioned upstairs. “I found the Dragonite grave two days ago. It’s on the second floor and near the entrance.”

Deacon followed Joy up the stairs and reached the second floor where Joy noticed a small grave and placed the egg next to it. They studied the marker until a loud crash from the door as two Rocket grunts appeared, wearing charred uniforms.

Deacon and Joy summoned Punky and Bernard. As Joy commanded Bernard to send a Shadow Claw at the grunts, Deacon commanded Punky to deliver a Dark Lariat, sending the grunts down the stairs.

As more Team Rocket grunts entered the room, a chilling mist rose from the floor. The grunts held their Pokeballs forward until they noticed a large misty shape emerge from the graveyard. Deacon and Joy watched as the shape formed into a Dragonite, which turned to the grunts and unleashed a blue thunder bolt at the grunts, sending them away.

Deacon and Joy faced the Dragonite, who nuzzled the egg before staring at the two humans. Joy reached out for the egg as the Dragonite disappeared into the floor. As they heard another crash from the door, the trainers were about to command their Pokemon when two officers emerged. “No more Rockets up here,” one of the officers said. “Enjoy your evening folks.”

As the officers descended down the stairs, Joy glanced between Deacon and the grave before she reached into her pack and pulled out the bottle of whiskey and two glasses. “The trainers who brought me the egg owned the Dragonite who laid it. They buried her at the tower and gave me her egg.

Deacon held his glass as Joy poured the whiskey and continued,” They wanted to have a toast for her, but had to leave for an emergency, so I told them I would contact you and we’d share a drink for their friend.”

Deacon laughed as he took his glass and gently struck it with Joy’s. “That is awful nice of you Joy, though maybe fill me in on the whole plan next time.”

As the two friends toasted the Dragonite, the egg began to hatch.


End file.
